Pein Konan's Story
by ArizukashimeSashika-chan
Summary: Cerita-ceita aneh dan gaje PeinxKonan. gak suka klik back. Enjoy it


**Disclameir: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T kalau gak salah **

**Genre: Humor gak, romance gak, parody gak. Jadi terserah kalian deh ^^**

**Pair: PeinxKonan**

**Summary: Cerita-cerita tentang kegaje-an PeinxKonan. Enjoy it! ^^**

**Warnings: OOC, LEBAY, Aneh, Gaje, OC, AU, bahasa gak karuan, dll lah. Kalau gak mau baca, back aja. Tapi kalau maksa gpp. Jangan Flame ya. ^^. Tapi ripiu boleh :D**

**Thanks before for fanspage Status Lucu Lebay(SELEB). ^^**

* * *

**8 Tahun  
****  
**

A/N: Disini, Pein nyamperin Itachi karena Itachi deket-deket ama Konan ^^

Pein: Lo jangan ganggu cewek gue lagi ya! Dasar playboy!

Itachi: Siapa?

Pein: Gak usah sok bodoh deh...

Itachi: Sumpah gue gak tau

Pein: Halah... si Hinata. Dia udah jadi milik hak gue. Dan elo masih anak baru tau!

Itachi: Siapa bilang gue anak baru? Gue dah 8 tahun pake dave...

Pein: Hadeeehh... (==")

**Tato hilang**

A/N: Disini, Pein punya tato tulang ikan XDD(malu-maluin aje)

Konan: Lo, Pein? Tato tulang ikannya mana?

Pein: Oh, ilang

Konan: Kok bisa? Pake apa ilanginnya?

Pein: Ilang sendiri. Dicolong kucing pas lagi tidur

Konan: Stress (==")

~000~

**Malam Pertama**

Itachi: Nanti malam minggu ada acara gak?

Konan: Em, gak ada. Emang Napa?

Itachi: Nanti malam minggu kita ke kos-an aku ya. Temenin aku menghabiskan malam yang panjang ini

Konan: Aishh.. Em, gimana ea?

Pein: *tendang batu bata*

Konan: Loh? Kamu kenapa, Pein?

Pein: Gak ada!

Konan: Cemburu ea, aku deketan ama Itachi...*senyum menggoda*

Pein: Gak, aku fine-fine aja. Silakan kalo mau malam mingguan ama Itachi. Tapi kelak malam pertamanya harus dengan gue!

Konan: Upps! *blushing**mau mimisan*

~000~

**Jangan Pulang Malam!**

A/N: Saya ngambil Jiraiya sebagai ayahnya Konan. Maaf ya. Soalnya gak ada ide lain buat jadi ayahnya Konan ^^

Pein: Permisi, om...

Jiraiya: Ya, ada apa?

Pein: saya mau jemput Konan, om

Jiraiya: Perasaan saya gak ada pesan supir

Pein: *swt*

Konan: gak, Tou-san. Barusan aku nyuruh dia buat jemputin aku. Biasa. Jalan-jalan..

Jiraiya: Oh, boleh. Silahkan. Hati-hati ya...

Konan: Sepp

Pein: Ya..

Jiraiya: Oh ya. 1 lagi. jangan pulang malam, ya. Ingat itu!

Konan: Okidoki...

Pein: ya, om. Kami pergi dulu...

Jiraiya: ya..

*Akhirnya, Jam 5 pagi, Pein dan Konan pulang*

Konan: Tadaimaaaa...

Jiraiya: Okaeri... Ka...kalian...

Pein: Ohayou, om. Sesuai dengan permintaan om, kami gak pulang malam. Bener gak, Konan?

Konan: Bener banget...

Jiraiya: KALIAAANNN! *marah overdosis*

~000~

**Ada...**

*Pacaran malam jum'at*

Pein: Yank, aku merasakan sesuatu...

Konan: Apa itu?

Pein: Ada sesuatuu*suara mencekam*

Konan: Iiih, jangan nakutin ah. Serem nih u,u

Pein: Aku merasakan ada... Cinta...

Konan: Aah, bisa aja...*pukul-pukul pundak

~000~

**Semua bisa jadi macan!**

Pein: Iwak peyek... iwak peyek...

Konan: Idih, lagu atis norak aja dinyanyiin. Hiiih

Pein: Halahh, bilang aja iri gak bisa kayak Trio Macan

Konan: Bisa kok!

Pein: Pede amat. Gimana coba?

Konan: Tinggal makan biskuat. Semua bisa jadi macan!

Pein: Aduuhh, Ayank ku kerasuka apa sih? (==)

~000~

**Papamu...**

Pein: Yank, papa kamu tukang tambal ban ya?

Konan: Kok tau?

Pein: Papaku tukang penyebar paku. Salam kenal ya...

Konan: Muahahahaha, bisa aja. Em, papa kamu tukang jaga wa...

Pein: Sssst*tutup bibir Konan pake jari telunjuk*. Siapapun papaku, yang penting dia adalah calon mertua kamu..

Konan: Em,, Muehehehehehe

~000~

**Lagi Ngapain?**

*SMS-an**padahal kamarnya sebelahan ==)*

Pein: Kamu lagi ngapain?

Konan: Lagi mandi

Pein: Bohong!

Konan: Kok bisa bohong?

Pein: Buktinya barusan aku ngintip gak ada

Konan: *banting hape*

~000~

**Serakah...**

Pein: Kamu itu serakah tau gak?

Konan: Kok serakah sih?

Pein: Iya, cantik-catik di ambil sendiri. Nanti yang lain dapat apa?

Konan: *Klepek-klepek*

~000~

**Ratu Iblis**

Pein: Semua cewek disini IBLIS!

Konan: Iiih, Kok gitu ngomongnya?

Pein: Kecuali kamu.

Konan: Hem,,

Pein: Kamu adalah ratu...

Konan: Eaa

Pein: Ratu iblis! Muahahahahha

Konana: CEEETAAAANN!*Lempar bakiak*

~000~

**Jalan-jalan**

Pein: Yank, kalau bisa jangan jalan-jalan ama Itachi ya. Ya...*puppy eyes no jutsu*

Konan: Gak apa-apa. Aku gak jalan-jalan kok. Tapi naik avanza. Jadinya kamu gak marah kan?

Pein: Hiks~*nangis*

~000~

**Piano baru**

Konan: Yank, barusan aku dibeliin piano loh.

Pein: Wew, apa mereknya.

Konan: Yamaha.

Pein: Aku juga punya.

Konan: Mereknya apa?

Pein: Satria X7

Konan: Hadeehh~

~000~

**Juve atau City?**

Konan: Kamu pilih mana nanti? Juve(Juventus) atau City(Manchester City)?

Pein: Buahahahahahaha! ya jelas Jupe. Secara tubuhnya lebih 'ehem' gitu. Kalau Sity mah bodi'a kayak papan cucian

Konan: Kaaannn~~*rengek2*

~000~

**Minta Putus**

Konan: Karena kamu terus beli vcd dan majalah 'XXX' itu, maka aku minta PUTUS!

Pein: Eh? Kenapa?

Konan: Kamu itu selalu gak merhatiin aku.

Pein: Tapi...

Konan: Apa sih kekurangan aku? Dulu kamu bilang aku cantik, dan imut. Tapi sekarang? Pokoknya aku minta putus! Aku mau pacaran ma Itachi aja!

Pein: *Lari-lari**ke warung beli obat serangga*

~000~

**Belum Makan**

Deidara: Lo, un? Gak jadi tuh di minum obat serangganya?

Pein: Gak.

Deidara: Mubazir, un. Dah sayang tuh kalo gak dipakai, un.

Pein: Iya sih

Deidara: Atau kamu insyaf nih, un?

Pein: Entah. Tapi gue ingat 1 hal

Deidara: Apa itu?

Pein: Tadi gue lupa sarapan. Kan kata Konan dulu pas aku sakit harus minum obat sesudah makan. Jadinya gak jadi karna gak makan pagi tadi.

Deidara: Oh, gitu un.

Konan*ngintip dan nguping dari kejauhan*: Buahahahahahahahhahahahaha*ngakak sampai bahenol*

**OWARI**~~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai ff oneshot gaje ini, meski cuma sedikit. Thx buat yang Ripiu. Kalau mau req, silakan. Ingat, jangan Flame ya... ^^. Oke sampai sini dulu. Aku akan balik lagi buat lanjutin FF yang 1'a. Oke? Bye bye... ^^


End file.
